


【哈尼】斗牛士之夜

by yuyuyu37



Category: Real Person Fiction, WWII - Fandom, 二战同人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyuyu37/pseuds/yuyuyu37
Summary: 比尔突然带着他翻身坐了上来，切斯特像个真正的牛仔跨到了蛮牛的腰上。而比尔自下而上看着他的眼神激荡无比：“拿出你白天骑牛的劲来骑我，切斯特。”
Relationships: Halsey/Nimitz
Kudos: 4





	【哈尼】斗牛士之夜

**Author's Note:**

> 献给亲爱的KillerWhale老师

切斯特住在圣查尔斯旅店的破屋子里。  
这间旅店是他们的家，一座破房子。哦，是的虽然它叫做旅店，但只不过是个破烂的两层木板小楼，早几年他们刚搬来的时候就如此破旧。这里的客人大多是农场主、商人和病号——他们来到山区疗养结核病。半夜里切斯特经常能透过削薄的木板墙听到结核病人惊天动地的咳嗽，又或者是隔壁男女毫不检点的欢愉声。

说实话切斯特对这样的夜晚深恶痛绝但也只能不予置评。他就住在这间屋子里面，挪不了窝。能做到的只有尽量缩起身子用床单裹住蓬乱的头。毕竟第二天还要早起为舅舅的肉店里做送肉的工作，放了学还得回到旅馆帮工到晚上十来点。尽管每周工资微薄，他也不愿意顶着睡不饱的黑眼圈去完成工作，谁知道劈柴的斧头会不会在他睡眼惺忪时砸到自己的脚趾头。  
这间旅馆完全不能和爷爷的汽船旅馆相比，但没有丝毫办法，谁让他的继父——也是他的叔叔，威利，是个每天只会在街上闲逛、郁郁不得志的失业工程师，就差给他在大街上铺一张熊皮去睡懒觉了*。而旅馆内外的工作全靠这位整日无所事事的旅店经理的夫人——切斯特的母亲安娜来操持。

他蒙不了多久的脑袋就气闷得不行，一把掀开被单坐起身，脸上露出厌恶的表情。对着坐在他床头还在玩那个脏兮兮的布娃娃的多拉说：“我一定要考上外地的学校，或者结婚！搬出去住！”他气呼呼地拍了自己的大腿，又说：“莎翁写过亲吻的嘴唇就像‘枝头的四瓣红玫瑰’，要是哪位美丽女士嫁到这样的房子来，她的嘴唇只会枯萎成熏过头的黑炭香肠。”  
多拉撅着嘴把布娃娃塞到自己睡裙底下又拿出来：“我也这么想，哥哥。我绝对会嫁出去，嫁给一位英俊有为的绅士，而不是让我的宝贝出生在这里。”  
他的妹妹今年只有五岁，可说的话就像位真正的小淑女般井井有条。她比她手里的陈旧娃娃可爱多了：金色的卷发像一只软绵绵的羊羔，蓝眼睛在夜色里也像闪烁星辰。爷爷曾经说过：“多拉和你小时候长得一模一样，我仍记得2月底捧着你屁股在教堂洗礼的那一天，纪念的旗帜还在为你这个圣瓦伦丁的漂亮婴孩而飘扬！仿佛就是昨日，我的孩子！”

切斯特对此不置可否，但他的确与小他整十岁的妹妹最亲。  
他将小淑女搂过来安顿进被子里，并给了她一个额头上的吻：“伟大的多拉夫人，现在到您和宝贝睡觉的时间了！”

  
-

但切斯特也从未因此心生凄苦，毕竟瓜达卢佩河边还有不远的克里镇可以让他和伙伴们尽情游泳、钓鱼、抓兔子和打野鸭。事实上，除了睡不着的夜晚以外，他极少对他的穷困家庭产生更多抱怨。

太阳照常升起。夏天的德州一大早便被架到炽热的空气中烘烤，切斯特跑到舅舅的肉铺子时已经出了一身滚烫的汗。15岁的少年身体因日常的劳作和不懈锻炼已经十分健壮。他抬头抹去额上的汗水时才瞧清楚肉店门口的墙上被阳光晒得雪白灼人的一张招贴画。  
“斗牛大赛？赏金——”他歪了歪脑袋，又仔细数了数那行耀眼的数字。他在心里算了算这笔赏金足够抵他多少个星期的工资，眼前不禁划出了一道道闪亮的光芒，耳边甚至幻听出了叮当作响的硬币声。  
“怎么！想参加比赛吗孩子？”舅舅在案头剁下一块排骨大声问他。  
切斯特诚实地回答：“我做不到的，我甚至没练过骑羊。”  
切斯特比舅舅还不如，虽然舅舅长大之后也没当上牛仔，但听说他小时候经常被放到羊背上训练，狂野得狠。而切斯特只是个在旅馆大堂里泡大的男孩，尽管他胆子很大打架从不怯场，并且聪明勤勉：跑步劈柴之余也没耽误学业。这些特质大约在斗牛场上并派不上什么太大用场。  
——他的意思是，那些敢于斗牛的勇士做的是真正搏命的活计。

“到你外祖父的牧场去，那里的牛仔完全可以教你！”  
舅舅把砍刀落到砧板之上，为他想到了绝妙的好主意。

-

切斯特趁着周末造访了外祖父为了家族的肉食生意而开设的牧场，他曾在那里留下过许多快活的回忆。  
他们的房子几乎被淹没在大片的牧草之中，起伏不定的绿潮随着风你推我挤地拥到眼前。其中夹杂着荨麻、野薄荷、红蓼和一些不知名的野草，它们在没有边际的辽阔绿地上争相露出面目，冲人热情地招呼着。

切斯特被整日一起游玩的牛仔戴维带到牛棚里，亲切地完成了他和公牛战友们的第一次会晤。它们此刻看起来都不算太难伺候，要不趴着休息，还有的半眯着眼睛大嚼干草，或是专心致志地反刍着。牛蝇在附近飞得猖狂，也没有特别影响它们在这个遮荫蔽日的棚子里快活地休憩。  
“请允许我直说吧。”切斯特有些不好意思地挠了挠耳朵，“他们看起来都不太像——嗯——公牛。”  
戴维耸耸肩，连同他带着大量雀斑的鼻翼也一起皱了皱：“你懂的，这些都是肉牛。为了保证口感已经去了势的。”说完又大剌剌地抬手在切斯特裆部比划了一下。  
切斯特因为这个疼痛的玩笑下意识朝后缩了一下，“用它们来练习，怎么够应付真正的斗牛比赛呢？”  
“啊！”年轻的牛仔像是突然想到了什么不得了的事情叫起来：“嘿！我们真的有一头公牛。真正的，公牛！我发誓。”

-

切斯特站在戴维身后见到了它，那头威风凛凛的公牛。它潜伏在土坯牛棚黝黑的暗影深处，大得出奇的眼珠像是颗滚圆的玻璃弹珠，里面闪出惊人的明亮反光。它看起来像是能够把所有斗牛冠军都踩在脚下一般健壮而神气，牛角耀武扬威地朝天翻着，从鼻子里喷出一抹傲然的鼻息竟然侧过了脑袋，根本没打算给访客一个眼神。  
“这是头有种的，当初要阉的时候，打了几针麻醉愣是没有放倒，兽医也没敢动手！这个刺头就一直留到现在，称王称霸的，没人敢惹它。”戴维回头撇撇嘴作了个滑稽又忧心的表情，“我觉得咱们还是找一头普通的牛练习，我不觉得它肯让你骑——”

切斯特没有应他，男孩在这片静置已久的昏沉中如同着了魔一般，他被那头牛漂亮的眼珠吸引了，鬼使神差地蹑足走近围栏。他的后背因为紧张而绷得笔直，像是张满的弓弦。他走近公牛了，而公牛也正凝视着他。  
切斯特小心靠得更近些，能感觉到它眼底的不是敌意。开始倾斜的下午阳光穿过木窗棂被切割成金色的长条，在满是稻草的泥地上铺展成长毯。  
说不清是什么东西弥漫在身前，他突然笑了一下，连同一直屏住的呼吸一起松懈了，轻轻朝围栏里伸出手去。  
“危险，切斯特！”  
戴维在他身后喊了一嗓子，他没有听见，只是柔声对那头牛说：“过来这儿，乖男孩。”  
公牛晃晃脑袋朝前迈了一步，却并没有作出攻击的态势，转而用下巴轻柔地在切斯特掌心蹭了蹭。

这一刻没有人或动物再发出响动，那些絮絮的尘埃在灿烂金光里寂静下来。

-

晚上，训练了一个下午的切斯特便在牧场里住了下来。他的情绪高涨，一个原因是白天征服了牧场最野的公牛带来的成就感，还有就是久违地吃到了外祖母亲手烹饪的德国菜。尽管只是一顿德国人不太重视的晚餐，多拉西奶奶还是为她疼爱的外孙端上了配有酸菜和芥末酱的熏肉和一大盘酸牛肉。  
“我听见小子们说你骑了那头公牛！了不起啊孩子！”外祖父挥着餐叉，也显得十分高兴。  
男孩已经懂得谦虚，他抿抿嘴唇，只是轻描淡写地回答：“我应该仅是和它特别投缘。而且我现在还不太熟练，骑上去之后腿已经磨破了皮。”  
“等会儿我去给你拿药膏，切斯特。现在你可得多吃点补补。”外祖母拿远了蜡烛，笑着将餐盘朝他面前又推了推。

切斯特住的客房充满了阳光的温暖味道，但是手里那罐紫草根混了薰衣草油的药膏的气味实在叫人不能恭维。男孩褪去外裤，盘腿坐在床上，犹豫着要不要抹这个难闻的药或者就任那些小伤自己愈合算了。  
房间门被推开声音传来，他以为是外祖母又来送东西，没有抬头只是专心盯着大腿上的擦伤。

“需要帮忙吗？”是一个少年的洪亮嗓音。  
切斯特猛地抬头看过去。

突然有陌生人进屋，切斯特心里真有点不高兴，尤其当他只穿着内裤正盯着自己下半身时。他瞪着不速之客，只见此人看起来十七八岁，人高马大，粗胳膊粗腿，脸上两道精神十足的浓眉，正合衬那双圆滚滚的眼珠子。他的脸色红艳，带着饱满的笑意，笑盈盈地倚在门上。不知为什么，看起来竟然有几分似曾相识。  
“你是谁？”切斯特问道。  
“我？”来人指了指自己的鼻子，笑答，“他们都叫我‘蛮牛’。”  
“这算什么名字？”  
“我的外号可多了去了，如果你高兴的话也可以叫我比尔。”  
“比尔……你是牧场的人吗？”  
“嗯哼。”  
“那我怎么没见过你？”切斯特还是想不起他，也不记得小时候是否同他玩耍过。  
“你不记得我了？我以为我们相处得还挺愉快。”  
比尔倒像是有几分伤心似的走近了，他来到切斯特的床边，坐到了椅子上。那把旧椅子看起来单薄得像是根本禁不住他的健壮身子，切斯特很怕下一秒就听到咔嚓一声，椅子便成了冬天的储备柴火。椅子也很怕，它在屁股底下发出一阵卑微的哀鸣。  
浓眉的少年面上突然涌出一阵红晕，像是有些不太好意思，又从椅子上站起来。他低头看到切斯特的大腿根那块白皙皮肤上一大片泛出桃红色的擦伤和星星点点的蓝紫瘀斑，原先只在脸上的红迅速烧到了耳朵尖。  
比尔舔了舔嘴巴，又重复了进门时的第一句话：“需要帮忙吗，小少爷？别和我客气。”

-

切斯特张开嘴，一时也没有想到该怎么拒绝这样冒失的“热情”。比尔却把他的沉默当成默认，俯身凑近了，捞起一团草药膏便敷在切斯特的伤处揉起来。  
切斯特直到这时才找回神志，立刻急得大叫：“别动！”  
比尔暂停了动作，直白地盯着他：“怎么了？”那表情简直像切斯特在无理取闹似的。  
切斯特挣扎，但因不愿毫无理由地伤人，以及上下体势的悬殊而无法大展拳脚，所以努力了几下仅仅只是用膝盖顶到了比尔的小肚子，除了让自己从坐姿跌成了仰躺之外，没有给对方造成任何实质性的打击。  
“帮你都不行？看你长得这么可爱，脾气还挺大！”比尔被撞到之后迅速地握住了切斯特的腿弯。这样一来切斯特死命闭拢了的双腿只能被迫大大地张开了，他猜自己的脸一定很红，热气一直朝上涌，他哽着喉咙嚷：“什么可爱！你那么热心干什么？”  
“关心东家小少爷的身体啊。”比尔一手撑在切斯特的脸侧，露出恶作剧般的坏笑。  
可他除了涂抹药膏以外并没有进一步的动作，只是在切斯特大腿内侧的伤处打着圈按摩。  
那个地方的皮肤非常细软，敏感极了，被他带着薄茧子的指头揉过去便引发了一阵战栗。薰衣草油在逐渐升温的摩擦里蒸腾出馥郁的气味，切斯特被香味熏得头昏脑胀。睁开眼睛就和比尔完全的四目相对了，仿佛能从他的表情中看到某种躁动不安的本能和晦暗的欲望，他一下子回想起大人们在旅馆的房间隔壁呻吟的夜晚，他们在寻欢作乐时眼底是不是也会流露出这样低沉的闪光。

切斯特禁不住低头去看比尔的动作，见对方毛发茂密的手臂和青色血管突出的手背正在自己腿间动着，带了那么点与其人粗犷外表不太相称的温柔。  
而再往上一点的地方——切斯特实在不愿意承认只被陌生人揉着腿就硬了可是——他的兄弟从棉内裤里抬起头，不争气地支起帐篷来。  
怪就只怪他太年轻太天真太冲动，火星子燎起了干草来，想靠那点微薄的理智来救火就是杯水车薪。  
小蛮牛的脸上仍然挂着笑，他当然没理由注意不到切斯特已经升了旗，便将手掌向上，轻而易举地拉开了切斯特内裤的裤腰，直接用手捉住了那里。

他满手都是药膏的滑腻和清凉，握住之后直接上下动起来。切斯特攥紧拳头倒嘶了一口气，丝毫无法动弹。  
比尔的另一只手绕到切斯特的脸旁，捧着他的耳根和侧脸仔细端详了一会。  
切斯特很快闭上眼睛，耻于对视，随后他感受到比尔趴了下来，贴在自己耳边说：“你的嘴唇好薄。”  
是什么意思呢？男孩还在胡乱思量着。  
手指便压到了他的下唇，切斯特听到了一句令他浑身发麻的句子。

“我能亲一下吗？”

-

天啊，这一定是个梦吧？  
是什么妖精的蛊惑或是鬼怪的低语？他浸泡在暧昧的夜晚之中无法抵挡那些铺天盖地的晕眩与酥麻。

该死的，就连这间屋子的一切也在推波助澜。  
昏黄的灯是错，幽暗的壁纸花纹是错，药膏的芳香也有错。  
它们全在四壁的边缘颤抖着消散成了模糊的薄雾，夜从嘴唇相触的起始处逐渐融化在蛮牛浓密粘稠的湿吻之中。他的舌头彻底被俘获了成了阶下囚，软成了塌陷的奶油。  
切斯特从没尝过这么深入的亲吻——他做过最荒唐的事情也只是和倾慕的女孩在小船上浅尝辄止的吻。

最开始是下唇被叼住了，一点点轻吻。他以为眼前的少年大概是为了缓解自己的紧张，所以动作轻慢。他现在一定看起来紧张极了，根本不知道该如何回应主动的进攻，连手都无处安放，只能摆在自己胸口为他们之间隔出一段安全距离。

可惜他把对手想得太过绅士了。

下唇被吻得滚烫的时候，比尔猛地凑紧过来含住它，舌尖就势挤进来。他显得游刃有余，卷起切斯特的舌尖逗弄，又转而深情地舔他的上颚。紧接着毫不费力地拉开切斯特格挡的手，两个人的胸口便紧紧地贴合在一处。比尔的吻温柔又强势，就像在他身下揉弄的手和他全神贯注的凝视，尽管有许多缱绻，可却气势汹汹地令切斯特必须严阵以待才能对付得过来。

切斯特被推搡到窒息的边缘，腰底下还垫着一大团被褥，整个上身后倾着，如同一头濒死的微微颤抖的羔羊。男孩已经无法厘清脑中的思绪，他在上一刻还在为自己毫无戒备的行为感到懊丧，下一秒又被胯间燃起的电荷刺激出欢愉的吐息。

这是梦吧？  
否则怎会有如此绝妙的享受？比他看过的所有剧本的吻戏桥段加起来还要令人心驰神往。  
“他就紧紧地捏住我的手，嘴里喊，‘啊，可爱的人儿！’然后狠狠地吻着我，好像那些吻是长在我的嘴唇上，他恨不得把它们连根拔起一样……”*

这一定是梦了。

-

比尔放开他的时候，切斯特只剩下喘气的力气，没功夫说话，身上哪里都是软的。但是那人再一开口又像是不太高兴似的嘟哝道：“你晚上是不是吃牛肉了？”  
“是啊？”他疑惑地答道，不明白这个令人摸不着头脑的问题的用意。  
比尔从鼻子了哼出一口气，看起来不满意极了，但他又换了话题：“你想让我看着你弄出来，还是吻着你弄出来。”边说还故意把手上捏紧了一些。  
切斯特无法回答，他实在看不懂对方在卖什么关子，“你到底想干嘛？”  
“你选一个。”催促一般，拇指又压在铃口磨了几下。  
“……吻着我……来？”切斯特红着脸作出了选择，他看到比尔很快笑出来，不是那种有趣的好笑神情，而是终于听到满意答复后的得意的笑。

重新覆盖上来的嘴唇灼热又猛烈，一涌而上，扯着他朝更高处的浪头飞升。仅仅只有几分钟而已，切斯特就在比尔手中汹涌着射了出来，像溺水般挣扎着缩紧了肌肉。比尔却突然带着他翻身坐了上来，切斯特像个真正的牛仔跨到了蛮牛的腰上。  
而比尔自下而上看着他的眼神激荡无比：“拿出你白天骑牛的劲来骑我，切斯特。”

切斯特一下子乐起来，以为他在讲什么冷笑话。但当沾着自己精液的手指捅进自己屁股里面时，他真的完全笑不出来了。

-

一时间说不上是什么感觉，有点疼又有些快活。加到两根指头的时候终于只剩下了疼，只靠之前那点东西的润滑完全不够了。切斯特皱着眉，提起腰便想逃。  
比尔哪肯就此放过，掐着他的腰又按回自己的肚皮上坐着，一手摸索到了那罐擦伤药膏，挖了一团又捧着切斯特圆润的臀肉揉了进去，进出因此顺畅了许多。

切斯特伏在比尔宽阔的胸膛上，随插入抽出的节奏断断续续地轻声喘着。他因为疼痛和心理上的紧张出了很多汗，金色的头发湿透了，可怜地贴在前额。  
身后搅动的手指突然摸到了什么，激烈的快感迅速从尾椎腾起，切斯特按在比尔胸口的手忍不住抓紧了，不受控制地惊叫了一声。他的腿软得几乎发抖，但尚有一丝余力瞧见月色从昏暗的窗户落进来，洒在身下的少年脸上和胸前。少年精力充沛的肌肉鼓胀出饱满的热情，脸上布满了潮红。他的圆眼睛在月辉底下盈满了恣意生长的蓬勃欲望。  
比起身后的刺激，切斯特反倒觉得只是感觉比尔的视线差点就射了，也不知道怎么忍住的，收紧了小腹去蹭比尔的肚子。

“看来你渐渐掌握了斗牛的技巧，小牛仔。”比尔居然还有心思延续他的冷笑话调情法。  
切斯特抬起腰，反手握住了他的东西，终于展开了第一回合的反击：“看来你就是一头需要被驯服的野家伙。”

-

膝盖稍微跪起来一些，比尔就捧起了那团丰腴的白色臀肉，这个炎热夏夜最深层的本质全都暴露了出来。那根欲望的聚合物慢慢顶进去，滋味真是要命。比尔喘着粗气，而切斯特收紧了鼻腔，大气都不敢出一声。  
已经变得湿软的身体再次被更热更大的东西填进去，却看不到尽头似的，整个过程令人心悸而虚弱。切斯特皱紧眉头反射性地往上躲，而比尔已经扣住他的腰，边耸动胯部缓慢地往深处顶。  
他早该接受这一切，包括身体里真正灼烧起来的浪潮。比尔其实也不敢用太大力气，克制着极小幅度地摩擦，切斯特渐渐适应了屁股里的形状，在不轻不重的进出里被拉扯得更敏感。他重新热起来，痛到发白的面颊染回了玫瑰般的脸红，下面也开始无意识地夹吸那根性器，似乎已经完全接纳了比尔。切斯特趴在比尔怀里，顺着顶进去的节奏朝后追着他的动作，主动亲到比尔额头的时候感到对方在微微颤抖。  
比尔也显得意乱情迷，大口地喘着在浑浊的快感中恍惚，无意中又顶到刚刚手指找到的敏感所在，激得切斯特呜咽了一声，夹紧了屁股。  
蛮牛挺起腰，拉开切斯特的大腿——已经没有人再去注意照料那里的伤痕，然后绷紧着腰胯向上冲击。  
夜风拨乱了窗帘，抚上屋里二人交缠的躯体，那风也是热烫的，不能降火，只能浇油。

切斯特眼中渐渐蓄起泪水，颤抖着，只觉得快要昏过去。  
比尔抬起他快脱力的臀部固定住，掰开软肉插得更深，更快地捣上前列腺。很快到了临界点，切斯特感觉自己快要被疯了般的抽插生生折磨到爆裂，耳边全是皮肉的撞击声，而视线里什么都是模糊的。  
比尔健壮的手臂在他背后收紧，令切斯特整个人都融在他怀里。他属于他，他也属于他。又听到身子底下比尔小声呢喃自己名字，恨不得一颗心都想拿出来和他交换。

随之而来高潮缠着他们与燥热凶猛的夏夜融为一体，在寂静中猛烈地皱缩成摇晃的虚无。

15岁的切斯特失了神，这个夜晚所有的一切对于他来说都过分刺激了。他混混沌沌地说着梦话：“我以前总想娶一个漂亮老婆离开我家的破旅馆，现在和你搞在一起，岂不是梦想滑铁卢？”  
但比尔瘫在原处喘着大气，断断续续地回道：“你现在快活吗？快活得不得了那就是大获全胜，没什么毛病！  
切斯特笑了一下，深以为然。

“我还能来见你吗？”比尔突然问，一双眼睛在月下像是反着光的剔透弹珠。  
他想了想反问：“说真的我们以前究竟在哪见过？”他没有等到回答，又问：“你想见我吗？”

比尔啄米一样点头，只差当场立下字据。

切斯特抱了抱眼前的奇遇少年，眨眨疲惫的眼睛，只说：“……先睡吧。”他嗅到少年身上混着日光的干草味儿，淡淡的香甜令人眩晕。

男孩扣紧了拥抱少年的手指。  
有一滴方才在激烈对抗中都没有流下的泪悄然坠入了深海般的午夜梦境。

-

END

  
*  
1.德语俗语。人文主义时期基于塔西佗的《日耳曼尼亚志》被捏造出的日耳曼人游手好闲的生活方式的画像——躺在熊身上享受。  
2.引自莎士比亚《奥瑟罗》


End file.
